Dawn of the Chimera
by Opal Neko and Topaz Kitsune
Summary: This story could have been better if I wasn't under pressure from certain *Cough*people*Cough* to get it done. e_e Anyway, it's a prologue to a story involving an boy with a dream and a crazy plan to make it come true. Just read, okay? v_v


Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, nor do I own the story idea. I merely wrote the story, full credit goes to a friend of mine for the plot of this story. 

Author Notes: As said above, in the disclaimer, the plot of this story belongs to a friend of mine. She made me write it because she hates to write, and she thinks I'm a really good author(At least someone does. n_n). All the made-up characters belong to her, except for Kay(Who appears in later chapters), who belongs to me. ^_-

Okay, enough talk. On with the Prologue! 

--

A lone figure walked swiftly across the desert landscape, aged probably no older then 15. His long, dark Amberglow hair whipped gently in the afternoon winds, but thoroughly annoyed him when it brushed over his face. The heat was getting to him also, making him cranky. The last thing he would have wanted to do was trip over the front leg of a battered and broken Zoid, and unfortunately, that was exactly what happened.

The boy snarled and cursed who ever left the wreaked Zoid in his path. He rose to his feet, brushing the sand off his clothes, and turned to survey the obstacle. His anger turned into shock as he found out just what kind of Zoid he bumped into. 

"A Shield Liger..." He studied the downed Liger. It was in relatively bad shape; the cockpit looked as if someone had tried to demolish it, and it's badly broken left hind leg was laying several feet away, half buried with sand. "Nothing I can't fix." The boy grinned and grabbed a small cell-phone from his belt and began to dial a number. 

~~

Jamie was standing by himself in the hanger, admiring his Pteras. He had just finished cleaning the Zoid very carefully. The boy grinned with satisfaction and was about to leave when Bit came running by. Following close behind was Leena, screaming loudly.

"Bit! Give me back my pudding!" Leena yelled in an irate tone. Bit ran beneath the Liger, shoving as much of the pudding into his mouth as he could at a time. "No way, I saw it first!"

Jamie scratched the back of his head and sighed. He was ready to yell at them to cut it out, but before he could do anything, he noticed Bit running towards his Pteras, perhaps to duck behind one of it's talons. Whatever his aim, he never made it, as Leena pounced on him. The plastic container that held the dessert fell from his hand, splattering pudding on anything remotely close.

Leena growled at the blonde, "Now look what you did! You spilled it!!" "Well you made me drop it!" "Shut up!"

"Gahh! My Pteras!" Jamie moaned loudly, interrupting the two. "Look what you did!" He indicated to the smears of chocolate pudding covering the right talon of his previously spotless Pteras.

The two glanced at Jamie's Zoid, blinking. Leena got off Bit and grinned innocently. "It was Bit's fault." Bit glared at her then crossed his arms. "Well you're the one who pushed me down."

"Will you two just shut up and go away?" Jamie said, trying hard not to yell at the top of his lungs. Normally he didn't get this angry, but when someone goes and messes up his Pteras things change.

"Sheesh, you don't have to be so grouchy." Bit mumbled, getting up. He glanced slyly at Leena. "Well, I was going to leave anyway. There's a box of cookies with my name on it." With that he ran off. Leena turned and ran after him, yelling. "Those are mine!"

Jamie sighed and went about cleaning his Zoid. Again.

~~

The same boy from earlier stood silently in his make-shift hanger, his deep midnight Blue eye reflected the Shield Liger he had fixed up. It had taken him a couple of weeks, but he finally managed to make the Zoid look like new again.

"Father would have been proud." The boy said, smiling with pride. He stepped towards the Liger with confidence. "Hey, what do you say we go for a test run and get to know each other?" He wasn't surprised when the Zoid lowered itself to the ground in order for him to climb in easily. 

"Right, let's go get ourselves a rep." He grinned, hopping into the cockpit. The Zoid stood up and waited for it's new pilot to get settled. Once he did, the Shield Liger let out a roar, then sped out the opened door and into what would be a very chaotic future.

--

Okay, that stunk. I really should have done better, but I was under pressure and I don't feel like rewriting. Ignore the stupid little filler thingy in the middle, I just put it in for humor. Lame humor, but humor. The next part is coming soon. We find out what the kid's name is, and what he has planning for the future.


End file.
